wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Central Pyrrhia Trading Company Stories(By Falcon the SkyWing 2)
Snowdrop scanned around her. She flew over the Great Ice Cliff and dove down, clutching the egg closer. Where is Blizzard she thought. She squinted through the flurries, Is that a dragon? she thought. She looked again at the wings. “Blizzard, over here,she called quietly. She flew toward him. Blizzard turned around, he was holding a pouch in his talons. The pouch looked large enough for the egg. “I figured we could use this to keep it cool,''he said. They began packing snow in the bottom. They then placed the egg on top of that snow and packed more snow around it. They began to fly southwest. They flew in near silence for around two hours until they spiraled down to rest. “Why do you think it did it?”, Snowdrop asked. “I don’t know, it only attacked our nest”, was Blizzard’s reply. Soon they were in a shallow sleep. ' ' Willow was back in the swamp. She was once more watching Toad and Frog fall from the sky. She again heard Lillypad, her last sibling and bigwings, and Mudslide’s bigwings, Sludge yell for her and Mudslide to escape. When she looked back, all she could see was smoke and trees. Willow popped awake. She looked over at Mudslide, who she saw was already awake and peering through the trees at the three moons. “Can’t sleep?”,she asked. “No”, he answered, “How do you feel?” “Fine”, she replied, tying the rope that strapped the egg to her. “Ready?”, he asked. “Let's go”, she answered, lifting off. They began to fly toward the mountains, under the cover of night. They both looked from the egg, to each other, then to the mud below. ' ' Tawny lifted the hollowed out cactus and grabbed the pouch beneath it. She tied the strap around her neck and turned around. “Alright, let's head out”, she said to the other SandWing behind her. They took off. “I just can't believe we had that fire”, she said. “It's alright dear”, Sandstorm replied. She glanced over and saw a look of sympathy on his face. She leaned over and brushed her wingtips against his. “I know, we should have hidden it better”, she said finally. “No, I was overreacting”, he answered. The Claws of Clouds Mountains were nearly visible when they swooped toward a small pond surrounded by palm trees. They landed on the sand, then curled up together, surrounding the egg with their bodies and warmth. ' ' Oddscales walked into the mouth of the tunnel to the rainforest. She took to the air as soon as she exited the tunnel. She swooped down to were the egg was hidden, feeling a twinge of guilt over her lie about it. Where is he, I’m ready to go, she thought. Then she saw his shape fly by and land a little ways away from her. I probably should have done that too, she thought. “I see your all ready”, Snapjaw said, emerging from the shadows. “Yes”, she replied, “I'll carry it first.” “Okay”, was all he said. They flew in silence until deciding to take a short rest. “I’ll watch first”,Snapjaw whispered. “Okay”, Oddscales replied. ' ' I can’t believe this happened Manta thought. She looked over at Herring, who was swimming next to her. Why she flashed on her scales. I don’t know he flashed back. I can’t believe they thought we did that she thought. Herring looked very angry, his gills were pulsing very fast. Once they reached the shallows, the shot out of the water. “How is the egg?”, Herring asked after they had flown for a few minutes. “It's fine”, Manta answered. He brushed his wing against hers. “I'll carry it if you want me to”, he told her. “It's alright for now”, she answered softly. They banked left and landed near a pond. They slid in, and Herring twined his tail with Manta’s. ' ' Breeze dove toward the hatchery entrance with Harpy barely ahead of her. She shot in and saw five dragons around her and Harpy’s nest. She recognized two of the voices as Gale and Sparrow, dragons who used to be in love with her and Harpy. Harpy blasted a flame toward them and kept on to the nearest dragon. Breeze flung herself at another. “Go! Fly”, Harpy called, “I'll follow you.” Breeze flew up. She soon saw four of the dragons streak out, followed by Harpy, who was clutching an egg. “We have to leave, one of them was the commander’s son, the one the queen likes”, Harpy said quickly. They flew south, to the mountains where very few SkyWings live, they would be safer there. ' ' “Ready to go?”, Mango asked Gleam. “Yes, I just finished”, she answered. She slid the woven straps over her talons and took to the air, then swooped down to another house. There, her and Mango said goodbye to the four dragons who were there to send them off. They camouflaged and flew toward the mountains. They joked and laughed as they flew. “I think it should have a pretty name, if it's a girl”, Gleam said. “If it's a boy, it should have a fruit name”, Mango replied. They flew quietly for a while. Soon they were spiralling down for a rest. “I'll watch first”, Mango said. “Okay”, Gleam replied sleepily. Gleam slept in the sunlight for a little while before they switched positions. All around them, it was quiet. ' ' The cave was dark when the dragons all met. Willow and Manta collided in the mouth of the cave. Soon the cave was filled with voices and had torches lit. Somehow they all decided to live together, as pretty much all of them couldn't go back home. They pooled any small bits of treasure they had together and worked to make each smaller cave ideal for its owners. They planned and prepared emergency defenses and storages. They would sometimes put their eggs together in one place in order to make watching them easier. Then, one night, as one moon shone through the sky-hole in the main cave, the eggs gave a slight twitch the slightest bit. Then they began cracking, first came the SandWing, then the MudWing and so on, they all hatched and were given names. ' ' Five Years Later ' ' Skyfire is the only dragonet of Harpy and Breeze. He came from the one egg saved from Gale and Sparrow’s attack. ' ' It was one month before Skyfire’s fifth hatching day. He was smart, and a bit small. He loved to play with his friends; Heron, Pearl, Frost, Cactus, Curiosity, and Glimmer. They would play hide and seek, Glimmer nearly always won. They would act out scenes from their favorite scrolls. One thing he really enjoyed, was flying race, he was very good at those. “Mother, where are you?”, Skyfire called into the empty sleeping cave that he shared with his parents. Today they hay promised to take him to a SkyWing market in the mountains. “All ready son”, his father said behind him. His mother walked over and brushed her wings against his. They were soon in the air. It felt that even sooner, they were on the ground and wandering through the marketplace. He was separated from his parents for only a couple minutes, due to a group of dragons walking by, when talons grabbed him. His wings, mouth, and talons were bound. A blindfold was placed over his eyes. Soon, he heard his parents and two other dragons, who, from what he heard, were Gale and Sparrow, the dragons responsible for the attack on the rest of his clutch. He covered his ears when Sparrow mentioned harming him, as it sent his parents into a frenzy of curses and threats. Soon he heard roars and shrieks. Then he felt hi bindings come off and when his blindfold came off he saw his mother with more smoke around her horns than he had thought possible. She shoved him into the air “Fly”, she cried. He flew away as fast as he could. ' ''' Heron the MudWing was hatched from an egg that was described as “the color of blood-mixed mud”. It was a normal day, Heron woke up with a small twinge of hunger. He soon heard squawks and squeals. He walked into the main cave and saw that breakfast had started. He pounced on a pig Category:Work In Progress